


i can't change my mould

by cloudcjty



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gay Luke, My First Work in This Fandom, Post RotJ, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 00:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14092743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudcjty/pseuds/cloudcjty
Summary: Luke tells Leia that he's gay.





	i can't change my mould

“Leia,” Luke shifted some more in his seat, the leather squeaking against the leather of his pants. “How do you, you know… how do I word this? How’d you, well, how do you flirt with guys?”

“Well, I start out being by emotionally unavailable,” Leia locked eyes with Luke, attempting to make that sound as if that was a character trait of his.

“She never figured out a part two because after a few years of yelling at me, I decided, what the hell, why not kiss her? It’s worked out pretty well, in my opinion,” Han looked over at the pair from where he was working, once again tinkering with wires, trying to repair the unreliable Hyperdrive.

Luke forced out a laugh, smiling a bit then looking down, his thumb brushing against his fingers.

“Han, is it alright if I talk to Leia in the cockpit? We’ll be out in a second.”

“Don’t screw around in there, kid. The ship’s already broken as is. The Force can’t save you from the wrath of me seeing you’ve broken the joystick,” Han joked to Luke, jerking his hand back from his work as he touched his index finger to an exposed wire.

“He’s already broken the control once, what’s one more time?” Leia winked at Han, fondly remembering when Han had let Luke try out piloting the Falcon on a trip to Coruscant. She stood up, furrowing her brow to Luke as he began to open the door to the cockpit.

Luke sat down in Han’s seat, eyeing the joystick and rolling his eyes. Leia sat down in Chewie’s seat, where she often sat and watched the stars during her and Han’s personal journeys, ones where he would slow down the Hyperdrive and let her watch the stars. If they were far enough out in the Outer Rim, Alderaan still appeared, too many light years away for the destruction to have shown yet.

“What was that all about?” Leia brushed her hair from her face, looking over at Luke and letting her lips fall to one side.

“I need to tell you something, and I don’t know how Han would feel about it.”

“What’s troubling you?” Leia softened her voice, her brows furrowing a second time, this time softer, showing her full attention. Though being a more reserved person, she lifted her hand and placed it on Luke’s shoulder, a beacon of her concern.

Luke bit at the side of his thumb, exhaling and looking towards Bespin. They were above Bespin currently, and looking to the orange and pink gaseous atmosphere calmed his nerves some.

“I think you know already.”

“What? Do you want to know how to flirt, to see what a woman wants from a man, right? Is it the female pilot on Naboo? The one with the blonde hair, right at her shoulders?” Leia laughed. “Luke, you know I love you, but she’s a little bit older and I saw her talking with Rieekan when she visited us on Hoth.”

“No,” Luke’s eyes flickered from Bespin to Leia, then back to the aforementioned planet. “I don’t think that I like girls.”

Leia ran her hand through Luke’s hair, the gold locks getting caught in her fingertips. He looked up at her, his eyes hopeful, but his eyelids resting halfway over them, also afraid to see his sister’s reaction.

“Well, Han’s taken, so you’ll have to find someone else.”

“It’s not Han, trust me,” Luke smiled shyly, looking up at Leia, opening his eyes fully. “You knew Biggs, didn’t you? We were friends on Tatooine. All the other guys were getting girlfriends, he included, but, I don’t know, I guess that I felt attraction towards him.”

“Just him, or…?” Leia kept her hand in Luke’s hair, combing through it slowly, to try and ease the anxiety she felt radiating off him and onto her through the Force.

“No, not just him, definitely not just him. There was the volunteer on Ord Mantell and the senator from Corellia. Or the guy at the apartment next door from mine on Coruscant, Axl. He and I have been talking some, and I think we’re going out when I’m home.”

“Tell me how it goes,” Leia removed her hand from Luke and pushed down one of the levers on the control panel, cooling the cockpit some. “You don’t have to worry about telling me anything, alright? I could care less if you were gay. And don’t think that you have to hide this from Han. I know that he can say things, but he’s not going to care or treat you any different.”

“Han’s stupid,” Luke laughed, taking a deep breath in and letting it go. “Don’t tell him I said that.”

“I know you’re joking,” Leia laughed alongside him. “But it’s true.”

They both heard a knock on the door, and Leia signaled for it to open, both doors sliding apart. She winked at Luke, smirking at her usage of her Force, something Luke was beginning to teach her.

“Mistress Leia, Han’s sent me in to tell you he’s repaired the Hyperdrive,” Threepio’s metallic voice rang into the compartment, ending Luke and Leia’s moment.

“Well, isn’t that wonderful,” Leia turned on the Hyperdrive and began to watch the ever-so-familiar streaks of deep blue and white streak across the windows. “If you’ve got any more questions about guys, feel free to comm me.”

“Will do,” Luke said, standing up. “Thanks for being supportive.”

“You’re welcome,” Leia grabbed hold of Luke’s hand momentarily and smiled. “Now, give me some advice for Han. How do I let him know that, no, I don’t want to hear about the Falcon today?”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my friend Victoria a few months ago. :)


End file.
